


Ferris Wheel

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M, SWS, bmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Koli (Oli Sykes / Kellin Quinn) fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

Somehow, Oli and I ended up alone at the fair. We hadn't even tried to get it to happen (we had come with a lot of our friends), but lucky for us - it did happen. So we could hold hands and talk in peace. After walking around for a while, Oli finally decided on a game he wanted to play.

"Popping balloons?" I asked Oli, smirking. He looked at me with a disapproving look.

"It's fun," he said, letting go of my hand to retrieve his wallet. "How much to play?" Oli asked the person standing at the booth, whom was a very large man with a mustache.

"Ten for three darts, twenty for five," The big man replied, coughing afterwords.

"What the hell, that doesn't make any sense," Oli whispered in my ear. I laughed and just simply replied:

"Just get three."

"Alright, I'll take three."

The man handed Oli three darts and Oli immediately picked them up.

"I'm gonna win you that giant tiger," Oli smirked, pointing out the stuffed animal. I have to admit, it was pretty adorable and I did want it. I smiled back and he took his first shot - and missed. I had to bite my tongue in order not to laugh at the expression on Oli's face. He threw another dart, and missed again. At that point, I was biting my tongue so hard I could've sworn it was about to bleed. Oli threw the last one and popped a pink baloon.

"Congratulations - you won... A snake! What color do you want? We have, well, nevermind. We only have pink left." At that point, I couldn't contain my laughter. I burst out in uncontrolled laughter, holding onto Oli's shoulder for support. Oli grunted and grabbed the prize from the man and walked off, with me on his tail.

"Here. I wanted better," Oli said, angrily. I looked at the toy. Sure enough it was a pink snake, with glasses on.

"Awe, Oli. I love it! I'm gonna name it Earl."

"Why Earl? It's pink!" Oli exclaimed, whilst searching for something for us to do.

"Excuse me, but Earl does not comply to the silly human standards of gender roles. What's wrong with him being pink? Does it make him any less of a person? Because I'm wearing pink panties, does that make me any less of a person?" I said, teasing my boyfriend. Oli stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Panties? Pink? When did you get those?" I giggled at his sudden interest.

"Victoria's Secret; last week." Oli threw his arms in the air.

"Why do you always do this to me? You always tease me when we aren't even near a remotely possible place to have sex! It's killing me!" Oli whined, continuing our walk.

"Because it's fun, and I can," I smirked, holding Earl close. He was super soft.

"What if I-" Oli started before I cut him off.

"Ferris wheel!" I shouted, dragging him towards the line.

"Ugh, no!" Oli moaned, "I don't wanna ride that! It looks so boring and the line is long!"

"Please!" I whined, pulling on his arm.

"Oh, fine. But just know I'm not gonna like it."

"Oh, you will like it. It's awesome," I assured.

After waiting in line for almost an hour, Oli and I got on the ride.

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, yea."

It was the perfect time to go on the ride too. The sun was setting so the sky looked amazing.

The ride started moving and I scooted closer to Oli. Earl was safely in my lap. Oli looked over at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"You're just really cute sitting next to me like this. I dunno. It's cute. Especially how you're holding the stuffed animal, I mean, Earl," Oli said before grabbing my hand. I looked over the side of the ride and we were almost at the top. I gasped at the beauty of it. I had always loved seeing the world like this, and being able to with Oli meant a lot. Even if it was on a stupid ride in a fair.

Just as we reached the very top, the ride suddenly stopped.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Oli asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No," I replied, trying to sound calm and relaxed - two things which I was definitely not at the moment. But for some reason, I was confident it would start moving in a moment.

"What's goin' on?" Oli yelled, I guess hoping someone could hear him from the bottom - but I highly doubted it due to the noise coming from all the other rides and people, and the fact we were at the top. "Well, I guess this is the perfect time," Oli said quickly before leaning over and kissing me. I was shocked at first but then leaned into it, but he quickly broke it apart and put his forehead on mine.

"I love you," he said quietly, looking into my eyes with his dark ones. I almost started crying hearing him say it, but I held it together enough so that I could reply.

"I love you too." I then leaned forward and kissed him again, but as soon as I did, the ride started moving again. I grunted as I had to pull apart from Oli and started to pout.

"You're cute when you're mad too," Oli laughed.


End file.
